Casamento de Amigos
by Fernanda Destro
Summary: Harry e Hermione estão em uma missão importante. Tem que fingir que são um casal perfeito - difícil vai ser esconder os sentimentos que irão surgir durante esta aventura... Harry/Hermione  Draco/Gina
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Já era tarde naquela noite quente e Hermione continuava acordada, ainda saboreando os momentos vividos em seu sonho... será que ela estava ficando louca? Estava sonhando com um homem que não podia habitar seus sonhos, não seus sonhos mais íntimos...

- Acho que estou ficando maluca, ou melhor estou precisando de um namorado, onde já se viu, sonhar assim com o Harry...  
>Por Merlim, não consigo mais acordar neste estado.. preciso de um banho...<p>

Depois do banho Hermione passou a estudar um processo de uns comensais, que mesmo depois da derrota de Voldemort, insistiam em aterrorizar o mundo bruxo..

Hermione era responsável pelo Departamento de Aurores de Londres, e estava sempre em contato com Harry, que por sua vez vivia viajando, em palestras e treinamentos por todo mundo. A amizade entre eles era o que tinham de mais precioso, e ela sabia que podia sempre contar com ele.

Ela havia se tornado uma bela mulher, com longos cabelos, lisos e macios, os olhos continuavam com aquele olhar enigmático e sapeca ( que sempre fazia os homens olharem duas vezes pra ela..) sua pele alva e uma boca carnuda..  
>Estava em frente ao espelho analisando seu corpo, era esguio e tinha os seios fartos, cintura fina e pernas torneadas ... sim era uma bela mulher e gostava de se vestir bem, e era bem ousada no que diz respeito a lingeries... Sabia que era bonita e atraente, mas já fazia algum tempo que não tinha namorado... não por falta de opção e sim porque eles a entediavam, sempre com segundas intenções e sempre correndo atrás de outro rabo de saia...<p>

Olhou para uma foto do criado mudo, estava ela e Harry, estavam abraçados, pois a foto foi tirada em Hogsmeade, em Dezembro ( o frio era cortante ) mas também uma boa desculpa para andarem abraçados... Hermione suspirou...  
>Aqueles haviam sido bons tempos, embora Voldemort estivesse sempre ameaçando a paz de todos, ela se sentia como se fizesse parte de algo, algo que não podia ser quebrado, algo além da amizade, algo além do amor...<p>

Bom, já estava atrasada para a sua preleção no Ministério, iria falar para uma nova turma de aurores que estavam começando a estudar naquele ano, estariam presentes também pessoas de outros países e aurores gabaritados.  
>Aparatou a porta do Ministério.. Desceu para o piso onde ficava o salão de palestras... no elevador encontrou com Mark , um inominável americano que arrancava suspiros de todas as mulheres solteiras e comprometidas no ministério... e Hermione não era imune ao seu charme, mas também não sei deixava seduzir por um Don Juan...<p>

- Bom Dia Granger. Bela manhã... e belo vestido..

- Bom Dia Mark. Obrigada - disse Hermione eu seu tom profissional...

- Sabe Granger, um dia ainda vou descobrir que você é uma mulher quente e pronta para ser amada, e não esta pessoa que transpira profissionalismo e competência. Ainda vou me certificar que você é tudo isso que aparenta e muito mais...

- Precisa ser muito mais que um rostinho bonito e um sorriso galante para poder descobrir o que há debaixo disso tudo , como você mesmo disse , falou Hermione com calma, mas fuzilando o homem com um olhar...

- É assim que eu gosto, disse Mark com um sorriso cínico nos lábios... - Quanto mais difícil melhor fica mais saboroso...

Hermione estava em tempo de dar uns tapas naquele atrevido quando a porta do elevador se abriu e ela ficou sem palavras...

Na porta estava um homem alto, moreno, com os cabelos elegantemente desarrumados, com olhos de um verde esmeralda profundo... um peitoral de fazer inveja a qualquer homem que passasse, uma camisa branca, com os botões superiores abertos, deixando a imaginação das mulheres que passavam por ele funcionando, com uma calça preta, social, que deixava as pernas bem torneadas com o contorno aparente e um perfume arrebatador... Ele entrou e percebeu o clima e disse:

- Olá minha linda... algum problema? disse Harry - colocando sua mão na cintura da amiga e a puxando para um beijo casto.

Hermione não conseguia desviar o olhar da abertura da camisa de Harry, fazia um tempo que não o via e apesar de estar acostumada com sua beleza, ele parecia mais másculo, mais lindo, mais... mais ...

- Tudo bem Harry, apenas alguns dissabores matinais - disse olhando para Mark, que havia se intimidado um pouco com a presença de Harry.

Harry fuzilou Mark com um olhar e quando ia fazer um comentário a porta do elevador abriu e Mark desapareceu como fumaça da vista dos dois...

- Hermione, este cara estava te importunado - disse Harry olhando-a profundamente com aqueles olhos cor de esmeralda..

- Não é isso Harry, é que ele sempre acha que todas as mulheres estão aos pés dele, e não escolhe muita hora, lugar ou até mesmo qual vítima vai atacar aquele dia... mas sei me defender...

Harry estava com a mão na cintura de Hermione, virou-se lentamente para ela... bateu a mão no botão do elevador, que parou entre o 5º e 6º andares e colocou o dedo indicador no lábio de Hermione, para abafar seu protesto.

Ele estava perigosamente perto, e Hermione respirava com dificuldade, a simples visão daquele homem a segurando pela cintura e a olhando daquela maneira, a deixava zonza, o perfume de Harry entrava pelas narinas e a transportava pra outro mundo...

A magia do momento se intensificou quando ele disse com sua voz rouca...

- Escute aqui mocinha... não quero saber de ninguém, ouviu bem , ninguém importunando você... quero que me chame sempre que precisar... - Você não usa este medalhão que te dei á toa... ( disse passando a mão pelo pescoço de Hermione - que a muito custo abafou um gemido) ... Dizendo isso Harry depositou um beijo no canto dos lábios de Hermione que só teve forças para menear a cabeça afirmativamente.

Harry então voltou à posição normal e apertou o botão do elevador... deixando Hermione com as pernas bambas e com a respiração irregular...

O que Hermione não percebera é que Harry também havia se alterado com esta conversa... ele sentia por ela um carinho que não sabia explicar... sabia que Hermione era uma mulher desejável, mas sabia que tudo não passava de amizade... mas ultimamente, depois do término de seu relacionamento com Janett, ele estava mais exigente e frequentemente se pegava pensando em Hermione e como seria sortudo o cara que se casasse com ela...

Harry estava agora, tentando controlar seus impulsos e manejar de acordo as novas sensações que estavam povoando sua cabeça. Estivera bem próximo de Hermione, próximo demais, e aquilo o deixava excitado... mais do que ele gostaria de admitir... sentir o perfume de Hermione, o seu toque, sentir a sua musculatura contrair quando ele a tocou, e sentir sua respiração falhar quando ele chegava perto, tirava ele do sério.  
>Mas Harry acreditava as reações de Hermione estavam associadas à raiva que ela estava do Mark... e não com sua presença.<p>

Harry foi desperto de seus pensamentos, com o toque de Hermione... ela tocava seu rosto e disse enquanto a porta do elevador abria...

- Obrigada por tudo Harry, sei que você estará sempre presente, que sempre posso contar com você... - dizendo isto ela impulsivamente deu um selinho no moreno e saiu do elevador... deixando pra trás um Harry atônito e mais excitado ainda com a situação...

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

No capítulo anterior:

Harry foi desperto de seus pensamentos, com o toque de Hermione... - ela tocava seu rosto e disse enquanto a porta do elevador abria...

- Obrigada por tudo Harry, sei que você estará sempre presente, que sempre posso contar com você... - dizendo isto ela impulsivamente deu um selinho no moreno e saiu do elevador... deixando pra trás um Harry atônito e mais excitado ainda com a situação...

2. O Convite

Harry custou a se recompor e saiu correndo atrás de uma Hermione que estava com o rosto afogueado tamanho tinha sido sua ousadia com o amigo.

_ Meu Deus - onde eu estava com a cabeça quando beijei de leve os lábios de Harry Potter ... só posso estar perdendo o juízo pensava Hermione enquanto tentava se recompor. Ela ainda sentia o gosto adocicado dos lábios do moreno, imaginava como seria beijá-lo com ardor... mas afastou seus pensamentos quando Harry a alcançou...

- Ei mocinha! - disse Harry segurando-a pelo braço - o toque dele queimava sua pele. Onde você pensa que vai sem a minha escolta? - disse gentil.

- Eu não sabia que você viria hoje Harry! Pensei que estaria aqui só amanhã para a reunião a respeito dos Comensais - disse Hermione o mais naturalmente que pode.

Harry a olhou bem nos olhos e disse :

- Vim mais cedo pra te ver doçura - estava com saudades - disse sedutor.

Hermione corou ao ouvir estas afirmações do moreno e respondeu, dando um tapa de leve no ombro do amigo:

- Ai que mentira deslavada a sua ,Sr. Potter. Penso que veio mais cedo porque deves ter algum interesse além de me ver - disse entre um sorriso.

Harry com um sorriso confirmou: - Essa é minha garota - sempre perspicaz. Voltei mais cedo porque tenho que ajeitar as coisas aqui na minha casa em Londres, fiquei muito tempo fora e preciso colocar as coisas no lugar antes de me situar. Por enquanto estou em um hotel.

- Como assim em um hotel, Sr. Harry James Potter? perguntou indignada Hermione...  
>Você se esqueceu que moro sozinha e que podes ficar na minha casa o tempo que for preciso? falou novamente encarando o moreno, com uma ruga que denotava seu incômodo com a decisão de Harry.<p>

- Nossa Mione, pensei que poderia te atrapalhar, você sabe que nem sempre sou bem-vindo quando você está namorando... que seus namorados tem o dom de achar que eu sou seu amante portátil - disse um Harry com sinceridade.

Mione ficou corada com a resposta de Harry e quando ia retrucar foi interpelada por Gina.

- Olá seus tratantes, quer dizer que o Harry chega e você o guarda só pra você - disse Gina com ar zombeteiro.

- Que nada Gina, não exagera, eu também só o encontrei agora no elevador, mas já puxei a orelha dele por não ter avisado que viria.

- Nossa como é bom ser querido por duas mulheres lindas - disse Harry todo vaidoso - fazendo as duas rirem de sua expressão.

Hermione como a mais aplicada de todos sugeriu que entrassem para o auditório pois a sua preleção iria começar.

Ela iria falar aos novos aurores a respeito de como esta profissão era difícil e exigia dedicação e perspicácia, e a ajuda de Harry seria muito bem vinda pois apesar de famoso, Harry sempre mantinha uma postura elegante e humilde diante da plateia. Ela não perderia este show por nada.

Entraram os três no auditório e foram interceptados por Malfoy, que já os aguardava impaciente. Harry o cumprimentou com normalidade, eles haviam se entendido quando estavam em um trabalho na Itália. Eles se tratavam com cordialidade e haviam desenvolvido até uma amizade considerável.

- Ei Potter, que surpresa vê-lo por aqui. Pensei que só viesse amanhã. - Disse Malfoy cumprimentando o amigo com um aperto de mão.

- Pois é Malfoy, se eu soubesse que estas duas mocinhas iriam ficar bravas comigo, nem tinha aparecido - disse Harry em tom de brincadeira.

Não puderam continuar o assunto pois Remo Lupin já estava se posicionando para falar para um auditório de aproximadamente 60 pessoas. Harry, Draco e Gina se sentaram na primeira fileira e Herminone se postou ao lado de Lupin e Tonks.

A palestra transcorreu normalmente, durante a vez de Hermione palestrar, Harry foi se postar à frente da mesa para que pudesse falar logo após ela. De trás ele podia observar a reação do pessoal às palavras de Hermione e os olhares de cobiça que os homens lançavam à morena. Inconscientemente, Harry sentiu uma pontada de ciúme, ele estava mirando Mark, que estava sentado nas últimas fileiras do auditório e este literalmente "comia" Hermione com os olhos. Sentiu uma grande antipatia pelo rapaz e fez uma anotação mental de vigiá-lo de perto para que ele não incomodasse mais a amiga.

Ele também se pegou olhando Hermione de um modo diferente, a morena estava com um vestido azul marinho, com um decote que valorizava seus seios, sem a deixar vulgar, a saia do vestido descia até o joelho, revelando as pernas de Hermione de um jeito sutil e tentador. Ela estava envolvida no assunto e seus olhos brilhavam de uma maneira diferente e Harry pensava - Meu Deus Hermione, onde eu estava com a cabeça que não te notei antes?

Estava tão absorto na contemplação de Hermione que Malfoy teve que cutucá-lo pois ele estava sendo chamado para falar aos futuros aurores.

Harry se dirigiu com desenvoltura para o centro do palco e começou a falar sobre a importância de ser atencioso aos detalhes para que ser um auror competente.

Agora era a vez de Hermione reparar que quase todas as mulheres do auditórios estavam hipnotizadas por aquele homem, que falava e gesticulava com graciosidade, transmitindo segurança e masculinidade a cada gesto. Hermione não deixou de notar também que de costas Harry era quase tão bom quanto de frente, ela pensava - Nossa que traseiro!

Imediatamente balançou a cabeça para afastar estes pensamentos, sinceramente não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela.

A preleção de Harry havia terminado e todos estavam aplaudindo os palestrantes. Alguns vinham cumprimentá-los, a maioria mulheres que se acotovelavam para pelo menos pegar na mão do menino que sobreviveu.

Hermione estava conversando com Tonks e Gina, mas estava prestando atenção às ações de Harry.

Tonks comentou:  
>- Nossa , que Lupin não me ouça - ultimamente ele anda tão ciumento! Mas o Harry está um pedaço de mal caminho né?<p>

Agora foi a vez de Gina falar:

- Nem me fale, e pensar que já tive tudo isso pra mim... infelizmente não deu certo - hoje somos bons amigos, mas tenho que admitir o Harry fica cada dia mais lindo! Você não acha Hermione?

- Ahhhhh - gaguejou a morena. Ele é meu amigo e sempre vou achá-lo bonito.

- Deixa disso Hermione, larga mão de ser santa - disse Gina indignada... pensa que não vi o jeito que você olhava o Harry durante a palestra, e agora? Você está rastreando o movimento de mulheres em volta dele? Você pensa que me engana?

Tonks e Gina riram gostoso da brincadeira com Hermione.

Hermione respondeu prontamente:

- Gina eu não sou cega, estou vendo que Harry está pra lá de atraente e qualquer mulher que se preze faria qualquer coisa para cair nas graças deste moreno de olhos verdes, afinal de contas ele é uma tentação. Mas eu sou amiga do Harry só isso.

Gina e Tonks não tiveram tempo de avisar, mas Harry estava postado atrás de Hermione com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios, e disse em uma voz rouca:

- Que bom saber que atraio a atenção de uma mulher linda como você. Nunca fui considerado uma tentação pra mulher nenhuma, mas vindo de você eu fico pra lá de feliz. Pena que me considere só seu amigo.

Hermione se virou pra ele com toda dignidade que restava e respondeu:

- Harry, eu, eu... não sei o que dizer, eu estava falando que você é lindo e isso qualquer um vê. Eu não sou cega. Sou capaz de reconhecer a beleza de qualquer um, em qualquer lugar.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa Hermione, eu fique lisonjeado com seu elogio. Então vamos?

Hermione ainda sob o efeito do olhar que Harry lançava à ela perguntou:

- Vamos para onde?

- Não me fala que se arrependeu do convite para eu ficar na sua casa? Eu estava pensando que podíamos passar no hotel pegar as minhas coisas e ir para sua casa... A não ser que u vá atrapalhar mais algum namoro seu... - perguntou Harry apreensivo.

Hermione suspirou e respondeu:

- É claro que não, não estou namorando e mesmo se estivesse jamais deixaria de te hospedar em minha casa por causa de um capricho de algum outro homem.

Gina percebeu um brilho diferente passar pelos olhos de Harry quando Hermione mencionou que não estava namorando... mas foi muito rápido e a ruiva não conseguiu tirar suas conclusões definitivas.

Dito isto, Harry se despediu de todos e pegou Hermione pelo braço e foi saindo do auditório. O coração dela batia descompassado, ela percebia o olhar de cobiça das outras moças e mais do que depressa tratou de pegar na mão do amigo, para deixar bem claro que, pelo menos hoje - Harry seria só dela!

Eles passaram por Mark que nem tentou se aproximar de Hermione, porque já tinha visto que ela estava bem escoltada. Ele sabia da fama de Harry, sabia que não devia mexer em nada ou com ninguém que fosse importante para ele.

Chegaram na parte de fora do Ministério e Hermione estava se preparando para desaparatar, mas Harry a segurou no braço e apontou para um carro esporte preto que estava estacionado a uma quadra do prédio.

- Quem diria, Sr. Harry James Potter em um carro trouxa - disse Hermione.

- Sabe Mione, eu adoro estas belezinhas , disse Harry à morena.

Foram direto ao hotel, onde Harry fez o check-out, pegou suas coisas e rumou direto pra casa de Hermione. Durante o trajeto, Hermione observava Harry de soslaio, e pensava:

" Nossa como ele está diferente, mais másculo, mais forte, mais lindo! Será que vou dar conta de hospedá-lo em minha casa sem cair na tentação?"

Nesse momento Harry estava parando o carro e estava olhando para a morena com um sorriso sapeca nos lábios...

- É Mione, algo me diz que estes dias vão ser inesquecíveis, Harry falou enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos de Hermione.

O simples toque de Harry fazia os cabelos de sua nuca arrepiarem e reverberou por todo o seu corpo e quando ia retrucar Harry saia do carro e indo em direção à sua porta para abri-la.

- Quanta gentileza - disse Hermione embaraçada.

- Só faço isso para mulheres muito especiais, disse Harry junto ao seu ouvido - fazendo com que Hermione se encolhesse.

- Parece que está com frio - disse Harry pegando sua mala e passando sua mão sobre o ombro de Hermione.

Entraram no Hall e Harry sentiu que esta semana prometia mais que ele gostaria de admitir...

continua... 


	3. Chapter 3

3 – O Primeiro Dia

A casa de Hermione ficava em um condomínio fechado, em um bairro elegante de Londres. O hall de entrada era em tons de lilás e já denotava que a moradora da casa tinha bom gosto.  
>Havia quadros e objetos de arte que Hermione colecionava, adquiridos durante suas viagens ao redor do mundo.<br>A sala era aconchegante e tinha um sofá enorme e muito fofo, bem em frente a uma televisão de plasma enorme e um home theater para causar inveja a qualquer cinéfilo.

Harry que estava acostumado com o bom gosto da sua amiga, intimamente a parabenizou bem como externou sua opinião:

- Nossa Mione, eu ainda não a tinha visitado na casa nova, muito confortável e principalmente linda como a dona! disse Harry galante.

Harry continuou:  
>- Acho que vou precisar de sua ajuda para poder ajeitar as coisas na minha casa, pelo que vi você gosta de viver bem.<p>

Hermione que já estava pedindo para Winky levar a mala de Harry ao quarto de hóspedes, que ficava no andar de cima, um pouco encabulada respondeu:

- É Harry você acertou, uma das coisas que mais prezo é o conforto, nosso trabalho já é difícil, tenho que ter pelo menos o alento de chegar em casa, vinda de um dia cansativo no trabalho e descansar um pouco. Tenho aqui meus cantinhos favoritos e vou mostrá-los um a um pra você. Já pedi para a Winky levar sua mala e vou te mostrar seu quarto daqui a pouco.

Harry levantou a sobrancelha, quando Hermione mencionou o nome da Winky e perguntou:

- Que dizer que o F.A.L.E era só coisa da escola hein? Você está adepta ao uso dos elfos domésticos? Mudou de opinião Mione?

Hermione, pra lá de indignada respondeu :

- HARRY ! Pensei que me conhecia melhor, você SABE que eu JAMAIS iria fazer isso com nenhum elfo doméstico, a Winky trabalha pra mim, recebe salário, tem dias de folga, férias e é muito bem tratada.

Harry deu um suspiro diante da bronca da amiga, e chegou mais perto de Hermione. Com uma das mãos ele tirou a bolsa dela que estava ainda sob os ombros, e deslizou as costas da mão pelo braço da garota, com a outra mão ele acariciou a maçã do rosto da morena que estava vermelha de indignação, e disse:

- Calma doçura, ficamos muito tempo longe um do outro, parece que vou ter que ter aulas particulares da minha matéria preferida - " Hermione" - para que eu não te deixe brava de jeito nenhum, nuca mais... disse o moreno maroto.

Harry continuava tocá-la e um arrepio percorreu todo seu corpo, ele a olhava de forma diferente, e foi se aproximando cada vez mais, com a respiração entrecortada, e Hermione foi perdendo os sentidos, sentindo a respiração misturada com o perfume de Harry, consciente da mão dele em sua cintura. Automaticamente ela segurou a camisa de Harry, no intuito de afastá-lo, pois ela sabia que não resistiria muito tempo, e o moreno entendeu o sinal ao contrário, e a puxou para si, e foi se aproximando lenta e perigosamente de Hermione, tocou seus lábios no pescoço da morena, enquanto elogiava seu perfume..  
>A morena foi perdendo a noção de tempo e espaço, e abafou um gemido reagindo imediatamente ao toque dos lábio de Harry no seu pescoço... e quando os lábios do moreno estavam em uma promissora trajetória ascendente, rumo à boca entreaberta de Hermione , um barulho atrapalhou todo o clima do casal.<p>

Winky havia chegado com uma bandeja com chá e bolinhos e ficou muito atrapalhada quando presenciou a cena.

Hermione se livrou de Harry um tanto bruscamente e tentou se recompor, e Harry fez o mesmo, visto que a morena realmente tinha alterado seu estado de espírito.

Depois de recompostos, eles tomaram o chá sentados um defronte ao outro, e conversaram sobre banalidades. Hermione convidou Harry para subir e mostrar a ele o quarto onde iria ficar e deixá-lo à vontade para tomar um banho e descer para jantar.

Hermione o guiou pela escadaria e caminharam pela ala esquerda, onde ficavam o seu quarto e o quarto de hóspedes.  
>Abriu a porta de um quarto enorme, com uma cama de casal em estilo marroquino, um carpete dourado, grosso e perfumado, cortinas de seda com aplicações de renda, muito sutis, decoração típica com objetos do oriente. Um suave cheiro de ervas emanava de um dispositivo onde estavam algumas flores usadas como perfume, vários objetos de cristal e um sofá coberto por uma manta trabalhada com bordados feitos à mão , tudo muito elegante, e para finalizar uma TV de plasma, um aquecedor, e um banheiro magnífico - grande, com uma banheira de mármore de casal.<p>

Harry assoviou e disse:

- Puxa Hermione, corrigindo o que te disse há pouco, você vive muito , muito bem - disse Harry espantado.

- Este quarto é especial Harry eu o fiz pensando em hospedes especiais como você. E também tem todo este transtorno, onde cada um de nós, devido à nossa profissão, está em um país diferente, por períodos de tempo diferentes. Então acredito que aqui, todos que precisarem terão também conforto e poderão considerar este quarto parte de um refúgio particular. Você é o meu primeiro hóspede especial - disse Hermione com simplicidade.

- Nossa quanta honra Mione - disse Harry se aproximando perigosamente da morena, que rapidamente foi abrindo a porta do guarda-roupa, sem dar chance de Harry chegar perto, e mostrando a ele onde estavam as toalhas de banho.

Hermione se afastou com pretexto de verificar o que seria feito no jantar. Quando saiu deu uma olhada sobre o ombro e constatou que o moreno havia ficado no mesmo lugar, a olhando com muito carinho. Jogou um beijo com a mão e fechou a porta, prometendo voltar para avisar sobre o jantar.

Fechou a porta do quarto de Harry com o coração aos pulos, e se dirigiu ao próprio quarto, deitou-se na cama e começou a recordar as emoções conflitantes do dia. Desde o sonho que tivera com Harry até o seu encontro inesperado no Ministério, até agora tentava entender como havia chegado ao ponto de convidá-lo para se hospedar na sua casa. Ela sabia que teria que ter um auto - controle muito grande para esconder as emoções que afloravam quando estava com Harry, pois ela sabia que Harry era seu amigo e nada mais que isso.

Balançou a cabeça e entrou no banheiro pra tomar um banho reconfortante.

Já no quarto no final do corredor, estava Harry, desarrumando a mala. Ele estava feliz, e confuso. Feliz porque estava com Hermione, sua melhor amiga e sua confidente, mas confuso com os sentimentos que esta garota despertava nele. Ele sempre achara Hermione bonita, mas desde quando esta admiração virara tesão? Ele não sabia precisar, mas sabia que o que ele havia sentido aquele dia era diferente de tudo que ele havia experimentado com qualquer outra mulher.

Ele era um homem muito requisitado pelas mulheres, disponíveis ou não. Atraía olhares de cobiça do sexo feminino e raiva do sexo masculino, que viam em Harry uma ameaça.

Desde o final de seu namoro catastrófico com Janett, Harry jurou a si mesmo que só se relacionaria seriamente quando encontrasse alguém que valesse à pena. Desde então estava sozinho. Se divertindo esporadicamente com amores de um dia somente. Ele estava cansado. Cansado de ser somente um objeto de prazer na cama de outras mulheres. Ele queria mais... queria amar e ser amado, e acima de tudo queria respeito.

Com um suspiro tirou a roupa, revelando o seu físico invejável, um peitoral definido, uma barriga perfeita e aquela cueca branca que o deixava com o corpo como se tivesse sido esculpido... deitou-se um pouco com o intuito de descansar antes de tomar banho, o dia tinha sido cansativo. A cama era gostosa, os travesseiros de pena de ganso, se moldaram à cabeça do moreno, fazendo com que ele fechasse os olhos de prazer, e rapidamente adormeceu...

Passada uma hora Hermione já estava pronta, com uma mini saia jeans e uma blusa branca, desceu para dar instruções à Winky sobre o jantar, separou um vinho branco, colocou para gelar e tomou coragem para bater na porta de Harry e o informar a respeito do jantar.

Bateu três vezes e como não havia recebido nenhuma resposta, Hermione entrou... a cena com que se deparou foi uma das mais excitantes que ela havia presenciado...

Harry estava deitado no meio da cama, somente de cueca, com uma mão sobre aquele abdômen definido, uma das pernas dobrada e a outra esticada, mostrando que todos os músculos eram definidos e perfeitos. Ela respirou rapidamente, tentou se controlar e foi certificar-se que ele estava dormindo.

Chegou mais perto e ficou observando aquele deus grego com cara de anjo, os cabelos desalinhados, a boca entreaberta, como se a convidasse para prová-la...

Hermione se sentou a beira da cama com suavidade, para que o quadro não se desfizesse, e passou a observá-lo mais de perto. Seguiu seus instintos e o tocou de leve no peito, a respiração de Harry era ritmada e ela ousou mover sua mão pelo peito do moreno, este por sua vez se moveu um pouco tirando Hermione de seu torpor... mas logo ele voltou a respirar normalmente e ela passou a mover novamente sua mão pelo peito do amigo... para sentir melhor ela fechou os olhos e se imaginou tocando realmente com ousadia cada parte da amigo, e se deixou levar pelas suas fantasias.  
>Seu peito arfava, denotando toda excitação que sentia, ela não sabia dizer quando fora a última vez que realmente se sentira tão excitada por um homem quanto por Harry...<br>A mão de Hermione percorria suavemente o peito e o abdome do moreno, e o toque de sua pele na de Harry era explosivo, o peito de Hermione subia e descia em um ritmo crescente, tal qual sua excitação, ele estava de olhos fechados e boca entreaberta em um ricto de prazer ... nem se deu conta que o moreno havia acordado e com um movimento sutil e uma voz rouca ele a despertou de seu sonho..

Ela assutada mirou aqueles olhos verdes, que a fitavam cheio de desejo...

- Eu ficaria aqui a noite inteira, não sabes minha querida o tanto que é bom acordar com um carinho destes... disse Harry, que segurava o pulso da morena, evitando que ela caísse no chão tamanho foi o seu susto.

- Mas tive que interromper o carinho, não quero ser indelicado com você, mas um homem tem maneiras visíveis de demonstrar o quanto um carinho destes mexe com ele, e eu não queria passar apuros com você...

Ele levantou-se e chegou bem perto dos lábios da morena e disse:

- Desse jeito eu me apaixono Hermione... e com um carinho final depositou um beijo no canto da boca da morena...

Continua... 

Não deixem de comentar as minhas estórias, visitem a minha comunidade, participem!


	4. Chapter 4

Ela assustada mirou aqueles olhos verdes, que a fitavam cheio de desejo...

- Eu ficaria aqui a noite inteira, não sabes minha querida o tanto que é bom acordar com um carinho destes... disse Harry, que segurava o pulso da morena, evitando que ela caísse no chão tamanho foi o seu susto. - Mas tive que interromper o carinho, não quero ser indelicado com você, mas um homem tem maneiras visíveis de demonstrar o quanto um carinho destes mexe com ele, e eu não queria passar apuros com você... Ele levantou-se e chegou bem perto dos lábios da morena e disse: - Desse jeito eu me apaixono Hermione... e com um carinho final depositou um beijo no canto da boca da morena...

Reunião de Amigos

Hermione, acordou sobressaltada... com um barulho na sua porta, estes últimos 10 minutos tinham sido um sonho, um sonho tão bom que ela estava ofegante quando ouviu novamente bater à sua porta... Se recompôs novamente e pensou enquanto se levantava da cama:

- Meu Deus, estes sonhos com o Harry tem que parar, foi tão real que eu estava até ficando constrangida com a cena que protagonizei... e disse em voz alta, enquanto puxava a saia pra baixo e ajeitava os cabelos: - Pode entrar... - disse Herminone com a voz fraca.

Harry adentrou ao quarto de Hermione, com os cabelos molhados, de calça jeans e uma camisa azul marinho, com os punhos dobrados e um sapato esporte. Estava lindo e propositadamente casual...

- Nossa Mione, pensei que você tinha saído, desculpa bater na sua porta, mas eu estou faminto - disse o amigo com um sorriso nos lábios. Deu um beijo de leve na testa da amiga.

Hermione respondeu:

- Nossa Harry foi ótimo você ter batido, deitei um pouco fazendo hora pra que você descansasse e acabei pegando no sono... o dia foi um pouco cansativo !

- Você tem razão! Vamos descer? disse Harry.

Desceram as escadarias juntos, Harry com a mão no ombro de Hermione e rumaram em direção da cozinha de onde vinha um cheiro delicioso. Harry se deparou com um cena engraçada, Winky estava vestida com um vestido florido e tinha um avental minúsculo preso à sua cintura, cozinhava em pé em um banquinho reforçado, porque o fogão apesar de ter sido colocado mais baixo que o usual, ainda era muito alto pra ela. Quando viu os dois entrando na cozinha, foi logo se desculpando...

- Srta Hermione, Sr. Harry - a Winky ainda não terminou o jantar, ela quer que tudo saia perfeito, porque a senhorita Hermione não tem comido bem ultimamente, tem só trabalhado. Agora com o Sr. Harry quem sabe ela come a comida da Winky com mais gosto!

Harry estava destampando as panelas e elogiando o cheiro da comida da Winky:

- Nossa Winky, que cheiro delicioso, adoraria que Dobby tomasse umas aulas com você! disse o moreno E acrescentou: - Pode deixar que eu vou fazer a Srta. Hermione comer viu?

A elfa estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de emoção por ter recebido um elogio. Hermione, já estava preparando a mesa de jantar, e pediu para que Harry abrisse o vinho que ela havia deixado gelando. Ele foram para a sala para tomar o vinho e esperaram o jantar ficar pronto. Hermione, olhava Harry colocando vinho nas taças e teve que admitir, ele com este jeito despojado, era mais sedutor ainda. Mas ela sabia que devia se afastar, pois provavelmente a carência que ela estava sentindo estava aliada ao tempo que estava sozinha. Ela havia decidido dar um tempo nos relacionamentos, pois estava difícil conciliar o trabalho com os namoros. Se sentaram no sofá e Harry foi logo dizendo:

- Sabe Mione, estou muito feliz em estar aqui com você, me lembra um pouco nossos dias de Hogwarts, quando sentávamos na sala comunal, eu você e Rony para conversarmos - disse o moreno à amiga.

- É eu também sinto falta Harry, e ultimamente tenho tido notícias do Rony somente pela Gina, ela disse que ele está muito atarefado com o campeonato inglês de quadribol, e que o seu recente namoro com Luna está deixando nosso amigo literalmente nas nuvens - disse Hermione sorrindo..

- É eu o encontrei há duas semanas em Madrid, ele estava com a Luna, passando um final de semana, descansando, e estava muito feliz, mas prometeu vir à Londres para o aniversário dos gêmeos - disse Harry que aproveitou e mudou de assunto, tentando saber mais como estava a vida de Hermione:

- Tens certeza que posso ficar aqui? Não vou atrapalhar nenhum possível pretendente seu? Olha Mione, você pode ser sincera comigo viu?

Hermione, um pouco nervosa respondeu:

- Já te disse e vou repetir, nenhum homem, namorado, ou possível pretendente, vai comandar minha vida, me dizendo quem eu devo hospedar na minha casa ou não, afinal de contas você é meu melhor amigo e não vou me privar de sua companhia por nada deste mundo.!

- Ok, sei que sou seu melhor amigo, disse Harry inseguro, mas mesmo assim não quero ser um empecilho.

Hermione já ia retrucar quando Winky chegou esbaforida da cozinha anunciando que o jantar estava pronto. Harry se levantou, foi até o sofá, deu a mão a Hermione para que ela se levantasse e enlaçou a amiga pela cintura, que sentiu um calor, que ela não sabia se era proveniente do vinho ou do toque do moreno e seguiram para a cozinha.

O jantar transcorreu normal, Hermione comeu um pouco mais sentindo o olhar atento de Winky que agora conquistara um aliado, para vigiá-la nas refeições. Adivinhando o que a morena estava pensando, Harry disparou:

- Quer dizer então dona Hermione, que tem se alimentado mal? Que tem dado mais valor ao trabalho que a comida saudável da Winky? - perguntou o moreno enquanto bebericava mais um pouco de vinho.

- Também não é assim Harry, não sou de comer muito e pela Winky aqui eu comia toda hora, era pra você ter uma amiga fora de forma se eu fosse seguir os conselhos da Winky ou da Molly - disse a morena emburrada e depositando o garfo do lado do prato.

- Nada disso mocinha, pelo que vi a senhorita está em uma forma invejável, é por isso que acho que não deve ser só o Mark que anda te importunando - cutucou o moreno. Hermione mordeu a isca e respondeu calmamente:

- Ai Harry, ando tão atarefada, que o quesito amor anda fora de meu currículo. O Mark vive cantando cada ser de saia que ele vê na frente, eu não sou exceção.

Harry olhou bem nos olhos da amiga e insistiu novamente:

- Mas e aquele seu namorado, o Paul, aquele americano que você estava namorando da última vez que estive em Londres? perguntou Harry.

- Ah Harry, não dei conta do ciúmes do Paul, sabe , não podia falar com ninguém, não podia usar decote, não podia usar saia curta, não podia ter amigos, nossa cansei e o dispensei, quero um namorado e não um radar...

Harry riu da piada da amiga que imediatamente questionou:

- E você hein? Como anda o coração? Pelo que sei a Janett te deixou meio mal quando vocês terminaram né?

- Ah Mione, eu e a Janett estávamos em um relacionamento unilateral sabe? Ela já estava espalhando pra todo mundo que a gente ia casar, e não me deixava respirar. Todos os dias aparatava em casa, e estava sempre brava com alguma coisa. Era bastante chato namorar com ela. E ainda teve o lance dela ter saído com um ex- namorado pra matar a saudade sabe? E aquilo foi uma bela desculpa pra eu terminar com ela.

Hermione disse solidária:

- Sabe acho que a gente ainda não tá preparado pra se amarrar definitivamente.

Harry anuiu com a cabeça e completou:

- É Mione, mas eu gostaria muito de ter um relacionamento, sólido, equilibrado... sinto falta, acho que ando meio carente - disse abaixando a cabeça...

Hermione se levantou foi atrás da cadeira de Harry e passando a mão nos seus cabelos disse com carinho:

- Louca é a mulher que não conseguir enxergar que por trás deste homem, está uma pessoa ideal para se conviver o resto da vida, louca será a mulher que negligenciar cada qualidade sua em detrimento a ser a namorada do homem mais famoso do mundo bruxo.

Harry emocionado se levantou e depositou um beijo na testa de Hermione e disse com a voz rouca:

- Louco será o homem que não enxergar além de seu corpo perfeito ou de sua inteligencia marcante, e louco será o homem que se aproximar de você, com o intuito de se aproveitar, porque bem do lado estarei eu, sempre pra te proteger.

Harry foi se chegando mais à garota, inebriado com o perfume e com o tom de suas palavras e ela desviou o rosto para encostar a cabeça no peito de Harry e ficaram assim um tempo, um curtindo o outro, sem pressa e sem culpa. Hermione passava a mão pelas costas do moreno, num carinho sutil e Harry a enlaçou pela cintura e depositou um beijo na bochecha de Hermione... Hermione sabia que o contato era perigoso, que ela deveria parar, mas sabia que não conseguiria se segurar, e fez uma anotação mental para não ficar muito próxima de Harry, ela temia perder a cabeça e estragar a amizade perfeita que eles tinham. Quando ela ia se afastar, Harry intensificou o abraço, e ela suspirou alto... perdendo o controle... quando Harry se aproximou, eles ouviram um estalo forte e alguém gritava lá da sala:

- Ó de casa, tem comida pra mim? - Perguntava um Rony todo animado...

Hermione se separou de Harry e correu para a sala com Harry no seu encalço, e foi logo abraçando o amigo, evitando que ele notasse o constrangimento que ela estava devido à cena ocorrida na cozinha.

- Rony, você quase nos matou de susto, sabia que não de bom tom aparatar no meio da sala de uma mulher - disse Hermione dando um beijo na bochecha do amigo.

- Nossa Mi, eu estava com saudade, e lá em casa me disseram que Harry estava aqui, então resolvi vir vê-los - disse um Rony encabulado.

Harry estava se aproximando e já abraçou o amigo dizendo:

- Rony você chegou na hora, a Winky fez um jantar dos deuses.

Rony já foi se dirigindo á cozinha comentando:

- Sabe to morrendo de fome, a mamãe ainda estava fazendo o jantar e eu vim pra cá assim que fiquei sabendo do Harry.

Herminone comentou em tom de brincadeira:

- Ah quer dizer que é só o Harry que você veio ver. Então não tem comida pra você Sr. Rony.

- Ah Mione, não faz isso, disso Rony já pegando um prato na lava louças, a comida da Winky é tão boa ou melhor que a da mamãe...

Harry serviu uma taça de vinho ao amigo e ficaram até tarde conversando sobre quadribol e sobre o ministério. Por fim Rony se levantou e anunciou que iria embora porque Luna tinha ficado de aparatar na Toca as 10:00 e ele queria tomar um banho e ficar cheiroso pra receber a namorada... Se despediu dos amigos, prometendo encontrá-los no final de semana na festa de Fred e Jorge.

Harry e Hermione concordaram em subir para dormir, pois a reunião no dia seguinte no ministério começaria as 09:00 e o dia tinha sido cansativo. Subiram as escadas de mãos dadas, parecendo recém - casados. Mas no corredor se separaram desejando uma boa noite de sono ao outro...

Hermione se limitou a dar um beijo rápido de boa noite no amigo,evitando que ele a retivesse mais um pouco, afinal, beijar Harry Potter na porta de um quarto era mais perigoso que agitar nitroglicerina. Ele a segurou pela mão e disse com a voz rouca:

- Meu anjo muito obrigada por tudo, obrigada pelo convite, pelo jantar e pelo carinho que tens por mim... você não sabe o quanto isso é importante... dizendo isto, ele deu um selinho na amiga e entrou para o quarto.

Continua...

Pessoas.. deixem eu saber o que vocês estão achando... Review! Please?


End file.
